yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. First Name Levi 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' Spineless 'Nicknames' *Levi *Lee *L *Ivy 'Age' 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 103lbs 'Blood type' AB- Individuals with type AB blood have red blood cells with antigen A and B and do not produce antibodies against antigens A and B. Thus, people with type AB-positive blood can receive blood from people with any ABO blood group and called the universal recipient. However, people with blood type AB-positive individuals can not donate blood, except at a fellow AB-positive. Percentage of air – Blood Type AB is only 4% of the total world population. And represents the smallest percentage compared with other blood types. AB blood is the blood of the modern era that have a tendency towards a modern disease. Therefore, the air – Blood Type AB is always recommended doing relaxation techniques and meditation in order to reduce stress and to counteract unhealthy immunization system. Blood type is key to the overall immune system. This is an important explanatory factor in our bodies. Antigen contained in the works to produce antibodies in the blood that is useful to fight the virus that causes disease. When antibodies recognize antigens from microbial invaders, terjadilan series of reactions known as agglutination or clumping. There are many factors involved in the clotting process, one of which is food. There are several types of foods that potentially agglutinate cells of certain blood types, so that certain foods can be very harmful to one or more blood group, but also can be useful for other blood groups. AB blood type is itself a rare blood type, but overall blood type AB is more stable than other blood types because it has most of the profits and intolerance of blood groups A and B. AB blood group has also considered the body’s immune system is best compared golongand another direction, but also prone to certain diseases. People with type AB blood groups often face diseases such as abdominal bloating, problems with blood vessels, cancer, joint and bone. People with AB blood type is very easy to adapt to the food. 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Butcher levi.jpg levii.jpg th (19).jpg A butcher is a person who may slaughter animals, dress their flesh, sell their meat or do any combination of these three tasks. They may prepare standard cuts of meat, poultry, fish, and shellfish for sale in retail or wholesale food establishments. A butcher may be employed by supermarkets, grocery stores, butcher shops and fish markets or may be self-employed. An ancient trade, whose duties may date back to the domestication of livestock, butchers formed guilds in England as far back as 1272. Today, many jurisdictions offer trade certifications for butchers. Some areas expect a three-year apprenticeship followed by the option of becoming a master butcher. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon of Choice Chainsaw sword chain.jpg chains.jpg Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~